gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam Fate, episode 6 - Rest in Peace, part 1: Brother
Brother A month after the failure of stopping the battle in space, Ryubi had headed back to Freya's home and met with her older brother, Fayt Gray, and started talking to him for the first time. When Fayt and Ryubi met, Fayt had allowed Ryubi to call him Brother, since Ryubi and Freya were to be married in only one more month; the two had talked about the restarting of the war and the failure to keep the three nations together. After they had finished talking, Freya had shown up on her wheelchair, unknowing that Ryubi had arrived, she didn't dress properly so she blushed and hurried back to her room and then came out properly dressed up a few minutes later with a maid by her side. Not too soon after, Ryubi had a call from Athrun so he just gave Freya the gifts he bought her, apologized, and then just left, leaving Freya disappointed since she had wanted to spend the whole day with him; Fayt then laughed at her and then suddenly had a call, so he left too, leaving Freya with only her maids in the house. When Ryubi had gotten to the Orb Military HQ, Athrun introduced him to his new mobile suit partner, also known as the Captain of Alpha Team; it had turned out to be Fayt Gray, which surprised Ryubi and made him suddenly scream out "Brother!" and surprised Athrun. After Ryubi and Athrun were startled, they headed to the cafeteria and then Ryubi and Fayt explained the about Freya and the wedding, then Athrun explained about Fayt to Ryubi and Ryubi to Fayt; when they finished their explanations, Athrun gave Fayt and Ryubi their mission and told them that they had a week to get prepared for the upcoming battle. At the night before the battle, they were given the explaination that the battle was hidden from the public and will only let them know is if the enemy gets past the 3rd line of defense; the battle was against ZAFT for declining their offer to secretly join with them and get more protection and money for Orb in return. At the day of the battle, Ryubi and Fayt were put at the 2nd line of defense because of their mobile suits being 2 of the most powerful; Ryubi was in his usual mobile suit, the Crescent Moon, while Fayt was in an upgraded version of the MVF-M11C Murasame, the MVF-M13D Matsukaze. Together, Crescent Moon and Matsukaze were in the 2nd line just in case the 1st line doesn't get penetrated; when ZAFT had gotten their troops set, Accel was in the frontline in its full armor shooting its DRAGOON units and utterly destroyed the 1st defense line. At the 2nd line, they had all saw the explosions of the 1st line, so they had to get ready to see what was next; when ZAFT's frontlines had reached the 2nd line, Ryubi saw a mobile suit that looked familiar, then he pictured it without the heavy armor, it was Accel. When the pilot of Accel, Race Terui, had looked at Crescent Moon, he knew it was Ryubi Hoshigami and immidiately released Accel's outter armor disobeying orders and headed straight towards Crescent Moon. During the battle, out in space, Lacus and Kira were running to the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom and were planning to escape Plant and get to the Archangel and Eternal. Going back the battle, Ryubi was fighting against Race and then they both got distracted by some other mobile suits; Fayt got in the way of Race and 3 ZGMF-1017 GINN pilots. At the end of the episode, Race used Accel's jets and went straight to Crescent Moon's back hoping to land a stab at its back and destroy it, but, as Race was rushing towards Ryubi, Fayt transformed the Matsukaze rushed to Ryubi; when Fayt had gotten to Ryubi, he immidiately transformed and then was stabbed and destroyed by Race. Ending the episode, Ryubi had screamed out "Brother!" and then the episode ended with the Earth Alliance army coming out from the left side with the ZADX-X011 Nova in front.